


Loved In Shades Of Wrong

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [3]
Category: Selena Gomez (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Baking, Canon Crossover, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Prompt Fill, Roommates, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor is a tad upset after a break up with her on again/off again girlfriend Selena and Karlie offers her support like a good roommate and best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved In Shades Of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becbecboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becbecboom/gifts).



> Prompt Fill for the prompt: RPF, Taylor Swift/Selena Gomez, keep coming back

Taylor chewed on her lip as she sat in the kitchen floor after having just put a batch of cookies in and she hated herself. She hated that she was on the floor crying because she had been naive yet again when it came to Selena. She should have known. Should have realized by now that the girl wasn't going to stay. Not when she had someone like Justin. Someone who could easily give her everything she wanted. A marriage, a family, a happy life and at least her parents would accept it because they were fine as long as Selena wasn't with Taylor.

They were fine as long as Selena was straight and happy and Taylor knew deep down that was one reason that Selena never stayed. She wanted to please her family and make them happy and how could she fault the woman for that? Wasn't that one reason she had fallen for the girl who had shared a few of her courses their first semester in college? Because she saw how much Selena cared for her family and was a family person.

But Taylor hadn't expected that family to be so strict in their catholic faith that they would try to deny their daughter happiness if it came from a woman instead of a man.

"Taylor?" Karlie's voice asked and Taylor turned her head to look up at her roommate and the moment she did, she watched as Karlie bent down to where she was, a frown playing on her lips. "Are you okay?" she asked softly but then she shook her head as if they answer had came to her. "Of course you aren't okay. You're sitting on your kitchen floor crying," she laughed as if it should have been obvious all along.

"I was just putting the cookies in and..and I realized they were Sel's favorite," Taylor smiled sadly as she leaned into Karlie. "How stupid am I for letting her do this to me again?"

Karlie laughed again as she put an arm around Taylor and pulled her a bit closer. "You want my honest opinion?" she asked and Taylor could only nod her head. "I think you're pretty stupid but that's what happens when you love someone. You do stupid stuff and your thing is always giving Selena another chance when she keeps coming back and you know when she comes back again you'll let her in because you love her."

Taylor just looked at Karlie, wanting to object. But deep down she knew she couldn't object because her roommates words were the truth. In a week or a month or whenever it was that Selena came back to her, Taylor would let her in because she loved her. She loved her and she gave too many chances on the people that she loved.


End file.
